


Дикая жизнь, конечно, лучше

by AnnetCat



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat





	Дикая жизнь, конечно, лучше

Люди... ну да, они не чуют ничего и не разбираются в запахах. Только немножко. Если едой пахнет так, что голова уже кружится, люди, наверное, унюхают. Но обычно — почти всё интересное, что приносит ветер, пролетает мимо них.  
И ладно бы только вкусное — они же опасности не чуют. Враг притаился, ждет, зубы уже ощерены, а человек прет себе прямо туда и ничего не замечает. Приходится рычать, хватать за штаны, отвлекать как-то.  
И слышат они плохо. Мышь может буквально топотать у себя в норе и пищать во весь голос, а люди озабоченно смотрят на обгрызенную корку: ах, неужели у нас завелись мыши? Да прислушайся, их там полно! Нет, не слышат.  
Бегать они тоже, считай, не умеют. То, что у них называется бегом, это такая неспешная рысца. А быстрее ну никак не могут, даже если вроде бы молодые и сильные.  
Еще они любят командовать. «Нельзя!», или еще грубее: «Фу!», или вообще «Пошел вон!». И вот объясните мне, зачем я должен подавать лапу? не знаете? вот и я не знаю. А им зачем-то надо.  
Конечно, на воле гораздо лучше. Беги куда хочешь, в том темпе, который подходит тебе, не надо оглядываться на глупые окрики, и незачем беспокоиться о бестолковом существе, которое вечно командует, а само ничего не умеет толком. Ну да, без людей голодновато, но всегда же можно поохотиться. Или в крайнем случае что-нибудь подобрать. Желудок всё переварит.  
Я согласен насчет дикой жизни, конечно, она больше нам подходит. Просто...  
Понимаешь... Ну как же тебе объяснить...  
Разве ты поймешь, если тебя никогда не чесали между ушей, вот здесь...


End file.
